Synthesize LHRH antagonists in 10 mg quantities and provide evidence of homogeneity of the analogs by paper or thin layer electrophoresis, thin layer chromatography, HPLC, elution profile, and amino acid analysis. Also determine the enzymatic resistance of the pseudodopeptides as well as the pseudopeptide LHRH antagonists.